


请君入瓮

by PinkGirl_Connie



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGirl_Connie/pseuds/PinkGirl_Connie
Summary: 东离剑游记AU向自割腿肉系列（x）凛杀、凛殇爱情骗子凛雪鸦，无辜受害者杀无生，貌合神离殇不患性格尽可能照着原作在写，但是不可避免地三角了（大概）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 东离剑游记AU向
> 
> 自割腿肉系列（x）
> 
> 凛杀、凛殇
> 
> 爱情骗子凛雪鸦，无辜受害者杀无生，貌合神离殇不患
> 
> 性格尽可能照着原作在写，但是不可避免地三角了（大概）

黑暗中，一点暖光亮起，光的边缘雾蒙蒙的，照得坐在床沿的那人的轮廓也是暧昧。银白色的头发在脑后随意挽了个发髻，皮肤白皙而光洁，隐隐绰绰的微光下，他的瞳孔里有透射出的奇异光感。

他伸手从床头柜上的香烟盒里抽出一支烟，然后动作熟练地点上，开始吞云吐雾。

“喂，把烟灭了。”床上的被窝动了动，里面传出一个含混的嗓音。

“哎呀呀，吵到你了吗，”抽烟的男人语调有些轻浮，音尾微微上扬：“我还特地把灯光调到最暗了呢。”

“是烟味，”那把声音沙哑、带着浓厚的不悦：“凛雪鸦，抽那么多烟很容易得肺癌的。”

“唔，”凛雪鸦闻言道：“如果你对我每天面对的烦恼有所了解的话，就不会对我这种时候抽烟有意见了。”

“我对你的事完全没兴趣。”男人冷淡。

“真是的，这么说我很伤心啊，不患。”凛雪鸦一边戏谑着，一边上上下下打量着眼前人的身形。

黑发，里面恰到好处地混着几根银丝。面部轮廓如刀削般锐利，剑眉星目，鼻梁高挺，留着络腮胡，却不邋遢。皮肤是均匀的铜色，但没那么深，看起来很健康。身形漂亮，一丝赘肉都没有，肌肉线条十分流畅。

真是个好看的男人。

凛雪鸦心满意足，人也好物品也好，他一向喜欢好看的事物。

“现在几点？”殇不患无视凛雪鸦的怨言。

“还早，”凛雪鸦的声音轻飘飘的：“才五点，你还能再睡会儿。”

“嘛，算了，被你的二手烟弄得没什么睡意，”殇不患下床来披衣靸鞋：“我洗个澡就走。”

凛雪鸦眯了眯眼：“不想多留会儿吗？偶尔也待到吃过早饭嘛。”

殇不患答：“我不想惹麻烦。”

说完，人就进了浴室。

凛雪鸦又吸了一口烟，隔了老半天，他才用对方听不到的声音道：“啊呀，搞半天是怕惹麻烦吗。”

不过也好，凛雪鸦向来不喜欢和他的客人有情感上的纠葛。他只是个情报贩子，别人买他的情报，他向对方开价——金钱也好肉体也好——不过是明码标价、你情我愿的买卖。

和殇不患也是如此。

他们的相识并没有什么机缘巧合，一个正道警官，一个情报贩，再正常不过的交集。起因是一名恶名昭彰的杀手，照殇不患的说法，杀手的行径十分恶劣，不论男女老幼，只要有人愿意花钱，他就能将人杀死。

“听说你被别人称为‘鬼鸟’，这世界上就没有你挖不出来的情报，黑白两道都要给你几分薄面。”这是殇不患找上凛雪鸦时说的话。

“但是有没有人告诉过你，‘鬼鸟’的收费是很贵的。”凛雪鸦如此应答。

“没关系，钱我会想办法，”殇不患吸了吸鼻子：“那家伙太狡猾，我需要你的帮助。”

“不是钱的问题，有时候我不收钱。”凛雪鸦声音很轻。

“那你要什么？”不收钱的情报贩子他还是第一次听说。

“当然是你啦，”凛雪鸦带着几分捉狭的笑意：“我不要钱，但我要你。”

“啊？”殇不患怀疑自己听错了。

“这不是很简单吗，”凛雪鸦点上了香烟，青烟缭绕中，他的笑容有些不真实：“这就是我的价码。”

其实凛雪鸦一开始只是见他眉目俊郎，便坏心肠地开开玩笑。像殇不患这样的正派男人，他本来也没指望过对方会低眉顺眼答应这种无理取闹的诉求，更何况凛雪鸦也是个男人。但出乎凛雪鸦的意外，殇不患在几天后竟然再次找上了门。

“我答应你。”殇不患立在门口，裹着大衣，脖子缩着，因为北风过于凛冽，他的鼻子冻得通红。

凛雪鸦盯着他，难得没有笑：“你认真的？”

殇不患毫无惧色地回看：“我认真的。”

“不过是工作而已，”对方的直白倒让凛雪鸦萌生了退意：“真值得你这样做吗？”

“当然。”殇不患说得肯定。

凛雪鸦迟疑了几秒，然后挑起了嘴角：

“那我也没有拒人于千里之外的道理，进来吧。”

他把殇不患迎进去，那就是他们之间所有关系的起始。

“到底是什么样的杀人犯呢？”事后，凛雪鸦伏在床上，一手支着下巴，一边好奇地打量着殇不患。

殇不患背对着他，肌肉绷得很紧：“杀了很多人，包括我的同伴和朋友。”

凛雪鸦了然了几分。

“我明白了……你明天再来，我会给你你想要的东西。”

“……好。”殇不患声音低沉。

“不好好谢我吗。”

“你别会错意，这只是交易，不是人情。”

“好吧。”

“希望你的情报有用，”殇不患转过身来盯着凛雪鸦：“我不想有下次。”

“哈，”凛雪鸦饶有兴致地绞着自己的长发：“这种事情……谁知道呢？”

事实是，事情一旦有了第一次，就会有接下来的第二次、第三次。

更何况，即便有了凛雪鸦的情报，那个杀手也总能在关键时刻脱逃，像是某种因缘际会，热衷与殇不患开拙劣的玩笑。殇不患只好一次又一次登门，一次又一次面对凛雪鸦无穷尽的索求。

刚开始是抵触的，但时间长了，心中的感官也难免有了些微妙的转变，至少殇不患不再是那个在床上也绷着脸一言不发的男人。

“仔细看看，这张脸也不赖。”——也不乏偶尔对这个床伴的客观评价。

床笫之间说出这样的话语，可算得上殇不患的助兴良言。

可惜——

“美妙的夜晚总是很短暂呢。”凛雪鸦看着殇不患穿戴整齐。

“嘛，你觉得尽兴就好。”殇不患嘟哝着。

“难道你不尽兴吗？”凛雪鸦惯常地戏弄着对方。

“说真的，”殇不患不正面作答，只把问题又抛了回去：“你要的不就是这样吗？”

“当然，”凛雪鸦欣然，然后从抽屉里取出一沓资料，站起来递到殇不患跟前：“能得到自己想要的东西真是再愉悦不过。”

“但愿这次你给的东西能派上用处。”殇不患接过来揣在手里。

“抓不到人不该好好反思下自己吗，怪我的情报有什么用。”凛雪鸦故意撅了噘嘴。

殇不患盯着凛雪鸦看了半晌，才叹了一口气：

“有时候我真怀疑你给我的是假情报。”

“那你会连那家伙的一根头发都找不到的。”凛雪鸦笑意吟吟。

殇不患耸耸肩：“反正我也没证据，不是吗？”

“看来你是笃定我在骗你啦。”凛雪鸦叹息。

“这话可是你自己说的。”殇不患指了指凛雪鸦。

“唔，那我得好好想想怎么才能多骗你几次才是，”凛雪鸦一本正经：“你可是个不可多得的好伴侣。”

“啊啊，你可饶了我吧……”殇不患咬牙切齿。

“人和人的纽带一旦建立起来，可就再难摆脱了，”凛雪鸦善意地提醒着：“不患，要摆脱我可是很难的。”

欢爱过后的回笼觉总是无比香甜，凛雪鸦一直睡到午后才慢吞吞地爬起来吃午饭。

天气不太好，明明是盛夏，却淅淅沥沥下着雨，温度也很低。凛雪鸦偷懒溜到附近的商场吃猪排饭，他喜欢那家店的炸猪排，外酥里嫩，配着萝卜泥，简直就是一绝。

因为不是休息日，又是雨天，店里没什么人，他点了一份饭，缩在角落里正打算开动，结果有人也抬了一模一样的套餐，坐到了凛雪鸦对面。

“你打算玩到什么时候。”

男人声音低沉而沙哑，他穿了黑色的风衣，领子高高的，把脸挡了一大半，只露出一双狭长的眼睛。

凛雪鸦拿起筷子，目光不曾偏斜丁点，他半闭着眼睛似在沉思：

“是啊，什么时候呢？”

“那家伙像狗皮膏药一样，”对面的人语气充满厌恶：“你送来的人就和你一样惹人讨厌吗？”

“反正你也逃得了，就不要抱怨什么了。”凛雪鸦睁眼，暗红色的瞳孔里满是笑意。

“人是你带来的。”杀手语调冰冷。

“你是我放走的，”凛雪鸦晃了晃脑袋：“你别忘了每次给你通风报信的是谁。”

“你不带人来，我就不用逃。”

“无生，这是生意，你再清楚不过，”凛雪鸦道：“情报贩子最重要的就是口碑和信誉。”

“哼。”

“更何况，本来我是不用帮你的，”凛雪鸦无奈：“要得到我的帮助，就要付相应的价码，很显然你没有。”

“你这是在向我讨债？”杀无生的目光死死地衔着眼前的人。

“不要说那么难听嘛，我当然愿意继续帮你，”凛雪鸦吃吃笑着：“只要今后的报酬一分不少，之前的就当免费送你。”

“如果我没搞错，那个男人没少在你床上待过，那些报酬还不够你消受吗？”杀无生嘶着嗓子。

“这就是你理所当然不来找我帮忙脱身的理由？”凛雪鸦啧啧称奇：“‘鸣凤绝杀’也有会嫉妒别人的时候？”

“你未免太高看了自己，”杀无生强忍着语气里的愠怒：“我不过是不想回应你肮脏的交易方式罢了。”

“肮脏？”凛雪鸦重复了一遍这个词汇：“无生啊无生，你觉得此前我们之间的交易肮脏吗？”

或许是触到痛处，杀无生的眼角微微一抽，但他并没有打算发火或是回答，只冷冷凝视着凛雪鸦：

“你打算让他抓到我？”

“谁知道呢？”凛雪鸦打着哈哈：“毕竟我还没玩尽兴。”

“如果我给你更多报酬，”杀无生提议：“不如你换个游戏规则。”

“我要的不是钱，”凛雪鸦眯眼的神情活像一只狐狸：“当然，如果你真的满足我的需求，我当然不介意换个玩法。”

“你就一直靠着坑蒙拐骗这套拉人下水，”杀无生撇了撇嘴：“我很好奇，为什么就没人想要你的命？”

“因为交易公平，童叟无欺，”凛雪鸦坦然相对：“最后大家都得到了想要的，何乐而不为呢？”

“你还真是大言不惭，”杀无生十分不快：“但我不是你说的那一类人。”

“嗯，”凛雪鸦微微颔首：“这一点我倒是深信不疑。”

“你不想死吧？”

“当然不想。如果你对我起了杀心，我会劝你最好不要。”

“如果我打算要你的命，你认为自己能躲得过吗？”

“我对你的能力丝毫不怀疑，我只是觉得我死了的话，你会感到很无聊。”凛雪鸦道。

“哼。”

“那我换个说法，如果我死了，要你命的人多的是。”

杀无生短促地笑了一声：“我很乐意知道是谁对你如此忠心耿耿。”

“利益相关嘛。”凛雪鸦在这一点上还算诚实。

杀无生忍不住出言讽刺：“哈，那你做人也蛮可悲。”

“哎呀，你这么说真令人难过。”凛雪鸦故作惋惜。

“算了，”杀无生兴味索然：“反正我对你也没什么兴趣。”

“那么我们的交易呢？你还有兴趣吗？”

“你最好言而有信。”杀无生警告。

“成交，”凛雪鸦笑逐颜开：“你放心，我对你说的每一个字都很上心。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 东离剑游记AU向
> 
> 自割腿肉系列（x）
> 
> 凛殇、凛杀（前任设定）
> 
> 爱情骗子凛雪鸦，无辜受害者杀无生，貌合神离殇不患
> 
> 性格尽可能照着原作在写，但是不可避免地三角了（大概）
> 
> 无生和咩总结局参考了生死一剑和东离1（凛雪鸦人渣石锤）
> 
> 所以有点ooc不可避免咯

关于这一点，凛雪鸦没有说谎，他的的确确是对杀无生上心的。

无生算是个严格意义上的恶人：视人命为儿戏，只要钱给足，再恶劣的杀戮行为他也能做出来。

这也是凛雪鸦为什么会对他感兴趣的原因。了解恶人的内心并玩弄他们的自尊，这世上没有比这更有趣、更刺激的游戏。

无生话不多，长得也漂亮。用漂亮这个词形容一个男人似乎不太落主流，但用在他身上却最为贴切。精致的眉眼，纤长的睫毛，瘦削的下巴，纤长的四肢，凝脂一般的肌肤。

漂亮与恶人结合在一起就是被称作“鸣凤绝杀”的恶人，这种角色真是让凛雪鸦无法抵挡。

想到这里，凛雪鸦不禁叹了口气，瞳孔中霎时掠起些寒芒：

“无生啊无生，接下来你要做的事，一不小心可能会没命哦。”

话音刚落，门开了。

“说多少次了，抽烟就把窗户打开啊……”殇不患走进来，手掌捂在口鼻，眉头拧作一团。

“哈哈不好意思不好意思，”凛雪鸦看到他，马上换上一个笑容：“我不知道你会这时候来。”

边说着边从沙发上起身去开窗。

“看到我很意外吗？”殇不患咬字很重，带着些显而易见的愠怒。

凛雪鸦扭头看他：“看你这样，‘鸣凤绝杀’是又跑了？”

“你看我的样子也知道了吧。”殇不患很难得地发火，他猛地拉开冰箱，从里面取了一厅啤酒打开，然后咕咚咕咚灌了下去。

“哎呀呀，”凛雪鸦斜靠在窗台，双手抱在怀前，饶有兴致地观察着殇不患的表现，轻轻道：“能把你气成这样，看来‘鸣凤绝杀’是个相当了不起的人物呢。”

听到这句话，殇不患猛地抬头，目光如炬：

“说到这个，我还听到个有趣的消息，听说你和鸣凤绝杀是旧识。”

“哦？”凛雪鸦扬了扬眉毛：“听谁说的？”

“怎么，问出来好杀人灭口？”

“不，我并没有打算要瞒你，”凛雪鸦耸耸肩：“只是好奇是谁对我这么有敌意罢了。”

“你不需要知道。”殇不患依旧是警惕。

凛雪鸦毫不意外殇不患的反应，只说道：“没关系，告诉你也无所谓，鸣凤绝杀曾经是我的客人。”

“看来我之前的怀疑也不是无中生有。”

“是‘曾经’的客人。”凛雪鸦强调。

“你敢说自己一点帮助都没有给过吗？”

“我当然敢。”

“脸皮真厚。”

“你让我说实话，说了你又不信。”凛雪鸦冲殇不患点了点下巴。

“……真是的。”殇不患摇了摇头，他原本也没指望凛雪鸦会说实话。

“搞半天你是因为这件事才生气吗？”凛雪鸦露出坏笑。

“啊啊，如果你能偶尔站我的立场上思考一下原因，大概就不会问出这种问题了。”殇不患一不小心使出了凛雪鸦的惯用换位思考法。

凛雪鸦没有点破，只是眨眨眼：“那你今天还留下来吗？”

“哈？”

“我还没见你这么生气过，”凛雪鸦又点了一只烟，回来在沙发上坐下：“大概接下来也不太想面对我。”

“你……唉……”殇不患被他堵得一时语塞。

“啤酒的话，冰箱下层还有。”凛雪鸦恰到好处地提醒。

殇不患闻言又取了一听。

“有时候我在想……”冰啤酒似乎有效地压制了殇不患的怨气。

“想什么？”

“你的话里到底有几分是可信的。”

“取决于你愿意信多少。”

“我希望你是个百分之百值得信任的人。”

“这算是酒后吐真言吗？”

“姑且算吧。”

两人沉默了几秒，直到凛雪鸦又开口：

“你有时候挺让人意外的。”

三十秒后，凛雪鸦才意识到是殇不患先有了行动。

“喂喂……”很快连抗议的语句也被堵在了喉头。

嘛，算了。凛雪鸦脑子里这个念头一闪而过，干脆放任起了对方的动作，他只需要配合对方略显得有些粗暴却生涩的亲吻就好。直到两人的衣衫完全褪去，殇不患才终于停止了撒野，将额头抵在凛雪鸦眉间，哑着嗓子问他：

“要吗？”

仿佛是某个信号，凛雪鸦突然翻身，带着殇不患一同从沙发上滚落到地面，将他压在身下：“嚯？这话好像轮不到你来说。”

“凛、雪、鸦——”

咬牙切齿的抗议很快被排山倒海的快感淹没，想要出口的不满和不悦最终化作云、化作无边的绵绵细雨。

“还是要先走？”凛雪鸦见殇不患起身。

“你知道我的习惯。”殇不患咕哝着。

“回家吗？”

“嗯。”

“我不强人所难。”先前的激烈让凛雪鸦有点疲倦，他扯出一个长长的呵欠。

“我知道，你记得准备好我要的东西。”殇不患不忘提醒。

凛雪鸦睡眼惺忪：“你要是着急，我倒是现在就可以给你。”

殇不患犹豫了一秒，然后摇摇头：“没事……你继续睡吧。”

“那好，”凛雪鸦合上眼，又小声补了一句：“路上小心。”

殇不患走了，凛雪鸦闭着眼，却没有让自己立刻放松下来。

那个暗示应当是不够，那种轻描淡写的提醒，太容易被当作是稀松平常的交谈和客套，于是凛雪鸦又翻身坐起，拿起手机按了一串数字。

反正打一开始也打算这么做。

那边的声音意外地平静，好像大半夜里的一通电话并不会打扰到对方的情绪。

“怎么？”

“有兴趣谈谈生意么？”凛雪鸦开门见山。

“你改变主意了？”那头的声音隐隐夹着细碎的笑，显得有些傲慢。

“嗯，有你参与的话事情会有趣得多。”

“我对你的恶趣味没什么兴趣。”

“但你一直都很想要殇不患的命。”凛雪鸦陈述。

“哼，有问题吗？”不太愉快的语气。

“我没什么意见，”凛雪鸦答：“他在你地盘上打烂了你部下的脑袋，你要他偿命合情合理。”

“你一直都护着他，不是吗？”

“别误会，都是生意。”

“现在呢？”

“现在生意做完了，我把人给你，”凛雪鸦道：“如何？”

“哈，这么快就玩腻了？”是嘲讽。

不过凛雪鸦不太在意：“我嘛，总是喜新厌旧。”

“开价吧，掠风窃尘，”那头道：“让我看看这次你又想玩什么花样。”

“我要鸣凤绝杀的命，”凛雪鸦轻轻道：“这对你灭天骸来说，我想应当轻而易举。”

“哈，哈哈哈，”灭天骸在那头爆发出一阵狂笑，好半天才道：“你真是个狠角色，那家伙应该不会想到你会这么做吧？”

“嘛，惩奸除恶，也算是我的一点爱好。”凛雪鸦勾了勾嘴角。

“你不介意我告诉他是谁要他的命吧？”

“倒是不介意，不过……”凛雪鸦顿了顿：“这又是什么缘故？”

“只是不想让他死不瞑目罢了。”蔑天骸轻描淡写着。

“唉，虽然听起来是件好事，但这么一来无生一定会十分恨我了。”凛雪鸦惋惜着。

“无妨，死人是不会说话的。”灭天骸的话说不上是安慰，听起来却令人安心。

“哎呀，你这么说我是再放心不过。”于是凛雪鸦这么表示。

“哼，”蔑天骸冷哼了一声，似是不屑：“说吧，鸣凤绝杀现在在哪里？”

挂了电话，凛雪鸦看了看时间。凌晨四点，离天亮还剩一点时间，虽然很累，但他还是起来洗了把脸，然后换上风衣，带上需要的东西出了门。

五点半，天刚蒙蒙亮，凛雪鸦就准时收到了电话。

“死了。”灭天骸只有简单的两个字。

“确定吗，”凛雪鸦吐出一个烟圈：“那家伙很会装死。”

“我有拍了照片发你邮件，”灭天骸有些不满：“不信的话大可以看一下。”

确认了尸体的惨状，凛雪鸦才把手机放回到口袋里，对着话筒长声叹道：“不愧是‘森罗枯骨’……你下手可真重，我都有些不忍直视了。”

灭天骸大笑，似乎是听到了什么滑稽的话：“少这么假惺惺的，凛雪鸦，你会去处理现场的吧？我不想亲自做这些无聊的善后工作。”

凛雪鸦将烟头扔在地上、踩灭，然后伏下身来，一边为狙击枪装上倍镜一边笑答：“这你就不必费心了”

“殇不患呢？”——当然，这是之前谈妥的价码。

但凛雪鸦却表现出极大的讶然：“咦，难道你没捉住他吗？”

“怎么回事？”那头的笑声骤然断掉。

“呀，我让你去的可是殇不患的家啊，”凛雪鸦故作恍然大悟状：“原来是我忘了告诉你，鸣凤绝杀打算在这里暗算殇不患，看来是你打草惊蛇，让他逃了。”

灭天骸的语调明显拔高：“凛雪鸦，你算计我？”

“这怎么能说是算计，我的确是将殇不患交给你了，只是你没能将他抓住而已。”凛雪鸦调整了一下姿势。

“哈哈，你很有胆量，”灭天骸气急极反笑：“就不怕我要你的命？”

凛雪鸦手指扣在扳机，目光透过倍镜瞄准了灭天骸的脑门：“哎呀，你可做不到，毕竟这世上只有我才有本领玩弄你们这些自作聪明的傻瓜呀！”

“你——”

砰——

清晨的风有些凉意，鸽子被惊得飞起，但很快一切又归于平静。

凛雪鸦站起来不慌不忙清理完现场，这才伸了个懒腰，将音调拉得老长：“啊啊，真是令人愉快一日之晨呢。”

傍晚殇不患来时脸还是拉得很长。

“怎么啦？”凛雪鸦坐在沙发上抽着烟，翘着二郎腿，一副悠然自得的样子。

“鸣凤绝杀死了。”殇不患把一叠资料甩在茶几上，散落出几张案发现场的照片。

“诶——”凛雪鸦瞟了几眼，而后夸张地张开嘴：“怎么回事？”

“死在我家里，”殇不患瞪着凛雪鸦：“你搞什么鬼？”

凛雪鸦耸耸肩：“我什么都不知道，你单凭几张照片怎么能又甩锅到我身上呢？”

“鸣凤绝杀身上有几十处刀伤，但只有一刀致命，其它的刀伤似乎都是为了让他痛苦而故意避开了要害，”殇不患假装听不到凛雪鸦的辩驳：“我知道不是你亲自动的手，因为现场还有一具尸体。”

“哦？”凛雪鸦挑了挑眉梢。

“灭天骸，头部中弹，”殇不患努努嘴：“你敢说你不知道这个人吗？”

凛雪鸦抖了抖烟灰：“玄鬼宗的老板，我当然知道。”

“看来是你摆了他一道。”殇不患的目光极具穿透性。

“到底我要怎么说你才会相信这和我完全无关呢？”凛雪鸦叹了口气。

“如果我说在现场找到了证据呢？”殇不患质问。

凛雪鸦一脸轻松：“那你就不会绷着脸特地跑来我这里一趟了。”

殇不患凝视着凛雪鸦，半晌，他才沉声道：“我的确没什么证据证明是你。”

“这就对了，”凛雪鸦眨眨眼：“因为我的确什么也不知道，我只负责向你提供鸣凤绝杀的行踪，仅此而已。”

“但我知道是你。”殇不患对凛雪鸦撇清责任的说法置若罔闻。

“看来这辈子你都无法做到对我百分之百信任了。”凛雪鸦惋惜着。

“你就希望我千万别找到什么证据吧。”殇不患提醒。

“你这么急于证明是我在策划这种无聊的把戏？”凛雪鸦明知故问。

“无聊也好，有趣也罢，”殇不患答：“一旦被我捉住，我一定不会放过你。”

“我很期待，”凛雪鸦道：“但是为什么呢？鸣凤绝杀也好，森罗枯骨也好，他们都是不折不扣的恶人，这一点你很清楚。就算这件事是我的设计，那我也算是做了一件好事才对。”

“但你所做的事并非是为了正义。”殇不患似乎对这一点很坚持。

“所以即便达到了正义的目的，”凛雪鸦自然理解对方的意思：“这样的手段也是你无法认可的吗？”

“没错，”殇不患说出了自己的理由：“为了取悦自己而自诩为正义的暴行绝不是真正的正义之举。”

“唔……我明白了，”凛雪鸦不置可否：“或许这就是我们之间无法妥协的原因吧。”

两人相对沉默了几分钟，直到殇不患再次开口：“所以，我们之间的交易……”

“很显然，结束了。”

殇不患的语气有些莫可名状的情绪：“那我可以走了吗？”

“哪怕是在交易期间，我也从来没有拦过你，”凛雪鸦眯了眯眼睛：“还是你自己本来就想再逗留呢？”

“什么？”殇不患愣住。

“哈哈，开玩笑的，”凛雪鸦猛吸了一口烟，然后吐出来：“像你这样的人，最好不要再和我扯上什么关系。”他歪了歪脑袋，银色的发丝垂下来：“毕竟你可是个不折不扣的好人。”

“好人……吗？”殇不患细细咀嚼着这句话的含义。

“交易就是交易，”凛雪鸦夹着烟的手指了指对方，好意提醒：“如果掺杂了个人情绪，那就不再是交易了。”

殇不患面部肌肉一紧，复又松开：“这就是你的想法？”

凛雪鸦站起身来，将门拉开，摆出送客的姿态：“当然。”

“那便最好，”殇不患裹上外套，转身离开：“告辞了。”

“你可千万不要太想念我，毕竟我可是个难得一见的床伴呢。”末了，凛雪鸦不忘补上这么一句。

“哼。”

门关上，凛雪鸦听到殇不患的脚步声渐远，这才从胸前的口袋里抽出一张殇不患赤裸着身体的照片，笑着又点了一根烟。

——啊啊，所以我才说，千万不要和我这样的人扯上关系呢，不患。

-FIN-


End file.
